


Cotton

by writica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I wanted to make this cute, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writica/pseuds/writica
Summary: Jughead has always been hopeless at buttoning his own shirts, but Betty isn't any help.





	Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt for this on tumblr and just had to write it. If you want to give some constructive criticism, please feel free to.

Jughead stood in front of the mirror doing his best to make sure the buttons were all lining up as he buttoned his shirt. He hated having to dress up for events, surely everyone would understand if he showed up in his usual clothes right? He glanced over at Betty and sighed, right he couldn't do that, not when he was going to be walking into the party with the most beautiful girl in the world at his side.

He went back to focusing on his shirt, not fully noticing Betty walk up behind him. He looked up at her face in the mirror and smiled a little. She really did look beautiful, wearing a nice shade of red lipstick, her eyeliner looking perfect for her face shape. Just everything about her screamed perfect. She reached her arms around him and started unbuttoning his shirt to fix it. Jughead made a face and started trying to button it again, but every button he would do up she would undo another one. He whined a little "Betty come on I can do it" he said pouting at her. 

She moved her lips to his neck, pressing a light kiss to the skin. "But do you really want to go to the party?" she asked trailing her fingers up his bare chest as she continued to unbutton his shirt. Jughead shuddered at the tone of voice she used, he chewed on his lip and looked to the side, he was worried if he looked her in the eyes he would start blushing. "Well.. If you don't want to then we don't have to" he said quietly "but you got ready for us to go! So I mean I would feel bad if we didn't go and..." Betty pressed a finger to his lips to stop him from rambling on any further. She turned him around so they were facing each other, and then kissed him.

It started out soft, but the longer they kissed the more urgent it became. They moved over to the bed, Jughead hitting it first with Betty sitting on his lap. She pressed her chest against his as they kissed. Jughead moved a hand to her back and started untucking her shirt from her skirt before he started unbuttoning it. His fingers lightly touched her skin and he admired how soft it was. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders before undoing her bra and taking it off. His hands moved to cup her breasts while they kissed. 

Betty moaned softly against his lips and pulled back to catch her breath. Jughead gently started playing with her nipples, twisting them a little and just toying with the nubs. She was so sensitive and easy to tease, he loved it. Betty moved up a bit so her breasts were closer to his face, Jughead took that as a sign and started sucking on one of her nipples. She moaned and gripped his hair in a loose fist as she pressed against him desperately. She had been holding back for his sake, but she wanted Jughead so badly. “Jug” she panted out as she started grinding her hips over his cock. Betty was a little surprised to feel how hard he was already. 

Jughead held her hips kissing all over her body, worshiping her in a way. He carefully moved them so he was on top of her and she was lying down. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down with her panties. He smiled a little admiring the white lace she had been wearing as he pulled them down. He moved her legs over his shoulders and gently kissed up her thighs, whenever he got close to her core he always moved, never touching it. Jughead kissed her inner thigh before starting to suck a mark on the pale skin, his teeth biting gently on the skin. "Please" she panted out rocking her hips a bit trying to tempt him closer.

He licked up her slit slowly at first before he found a rhythm that worked perfectly for Betty. She gripped his hair hard rocking her hips against his lips, she let out soft moans her thighs shaking a bit. Jughead's mouth began focusing on just her clit, licking it hard and sucking lightly on it as a finger pushed inside her. He started rocking his finger in and out, allowing her to adjust to the sensation before pushing the second one inside her. Jughead started fucking her faster as she grew closer, her moans increasing in volume as she tightened her grip on his hair. "Jughead!" She cried out arching her back as she came hard, her entire body squirming and shaking. He slowed his movements down but kept fucking her through her orgasm. He pulled back and smiled up at her, his fingers carefully slid out before he brought them to his lips and licked them clean.

Betty sat up and pulled him into a kiss, her hands moving to his pants to unbutton them. Jughead helped slide them down and kicked them off as she sat in his lap grinding on his bare length. He panted softly against her lips, moaning when she pushed down sinking herself onto him. "Betty" he whispered softly starting to kiss along her neck lovingly. "Sit back Jug, let me make you feel good" she smiled down at him as she started rocking her hips on his cock. God, he felt so perfect inside her. She lifted herself up almost entirely off of him before sinking back down and starting to move on him faster. He gripped her hips tightly, his nails digging in a little as he struggled to stay quiet. Fuck she felt so good, she was driving him crazy. "Betty~" he moaned thrusting up into her, he moved a hand to start massaging her clit while they moved together. Jughead sat up and kissed her passionately. He gave a hard thrust before cumming hard, his fingers moving quickly on her clit as he brought her to her second orgasm. She moaned softly and threw her head back when she came. The two of them stayed still while panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. 

"Well, if you want we still have time to show up late to the party" Jughead suggested, unsure if that was actually what Betty wanted or not. She sighed a bit and lifted herself off his length "surely they will notice if we come in late, or at least if I do. I'm never late Jughead" she messed up his hair a bit. "Understandable, how about we watch a movie and drink hot chocolate then?" He asked glancing at their window, admiring the way the snow swirled around in the air and the frost decorated their window. "That sounds perfect, after a bath though," she said walking to their bathroom with a small smirk. Jughead jumped up and followed her, happy to enjoy a nice warm bath with the love of his life.


End file.
